Sienablaze violently kills Warrior Cats
by ImSienablaze88DaughterOfHades
Summary: Okay, this is where I take suggestions of cats and kill them very violently. It can be anyone, from Nightwhisper to Mosskit to Halftail. It doesn't matter if they have already died. You can also suggest who will kill them. This can be an OC with any weapon. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Rated T for violent deaths (duh).
1. Tigerstar

**Okay, this is where I take suggestions of cats and kill them very violently. It can be anyone, from Nightwhisper to Mosskit to Halftail. It doesn't matter if they have already died. You can also suggest who will kill them. This can be an OC with any weapon. First up is Tigerstar.**

Tigerstar was wandering around The Dark Forest, minding his own business. A cat crept along behind him, keeping to the shadows. Tigerstar reached the murky brown lake that stood out in a clearing under the starless sky.

The cat followed, resting In a shadowed hollow under a large, leafless pine tree. The shecat knew why she was hear, to get revenge on the mate that had cheated on her, then tried to turn her precious kits evil.

It all happened instantly. The soft golden shecat lept at the tom, and they rolled over in a squirming ball. They eventually stopped rolling, with the shecat crouching on top of Tigerstar.

She looked down with triumph at Tigerstar. Very slowly and carefully, she clawed at the base of his tail, moving her claw across it like a knife.

The tail came off quickly, a long wormlike tube that was covered in blood. Tigerstar was screaming, a long, high-pitched scream that echoed through The Place Of No Stars. But no one heard him, no one came to rescue him.

The shecat then started on his left back paw. By the time the lifeless, blood red mass of muscle relaxed and fell with a soft thud on the forest floor, the sound had changed to a whimpering sob.

The shecat realised it was time to finish him. She rolled him into the murky waters of the sluggish river, ignoring his protests as his head went under. He disappeared under the water, and all that was left of him were bubbles, which stopped not long after he entered.

The triumphant shecat walked back into Starclan, where no one know of the murder that she had just committed. In the forest, she was feared. In Starclan (in case you have not already guessed), she was Goldenflower.

**So how was this? Good? Bad? Not gory enough? To gory? Tell me in the reviews.**

**And don't forget to suggest. If you did not like this, don't flame, and maybe you will like some of my other stories.**


	2. Ashfur

**If this is too gory for you, don't read it. I do not own any of the cats in this chapter.**

He was crouching. He scanned the bushes, looking for prey. I knew he hated me, because I left him. He nearly killed my foster kits, and forced the truth out of me. He is deranged, and for that reason I hate him now.

He didn't see her, neither the bright ginger tail nor the vengeful eyes. At least, not until it was too late. She jumped at him, and bowled him over.

He crashed into a bramble bush, cursing as they bit into him. She drew them around him, so every time he struggled they slashed and tore at his flesh.

Slowly and carefully, she drew a sharp claw over his unprotected stomach lightly, so only small drops of blood oozed out. She dug harder, causing blood to flow out of his wounds and drip onto the forest floor.

He was as good as dead now, no medical treatment could save him. He stared up at her with frightened, wide eyes, hoping she would stop. But he got no reply from those hard, emotionless eyes.

She noticed he was only frightened now, no hate was left in him. But she also noticed his struggles were getting weaker. She looked him in the eyes, as if to say goodbye, and slashed.

The time seemed to stop as his eyes grew wider and wider as the oncoming claws unsheathed and straightened. He felt nothing, because he was already nearly there. He welcomed the coming tide of blackness that dragged him down. His eyes stopped seeing, and sightlessly stared at where her eyes had just been.

They found him that night, his friends and family, but most importantly her. She led him to them, pretending she did not know he was there. His fur was now red, and hid the deep wound that had caused his death. The only part that was still bubbling with blood. The part where no one could see was severed off. Yes, no one noticed he was beheaded. And they did not notice the leader of the patrol's red fur in his claws. They did not notice that Squirrelflight had killed Ashfur, and that Hollyleaf was framed.

**Hope you like it! Please send ideas and don't forget to follow and fav & review**


	3. Crowfeather

His dark pelt blended in to the night sky. Suddenly, he burst out of the heather and in pursuit of the rabbit, bounding across the moors in long, lengthy strides, unaware of the silver shadow following him.

He caught the rabbit, and was about to give it the killing bite, when some sixth sense alerted him. He was being watched.

He let the rabbit go and turned around, sinking his claws into the ground and arching his back. It took him completely by surprise, bowling into his back as he turned the other way.

He was caught on his back, wriggling around as he tried to free himself from her. She drew her claws out and slashed up his stomach, making lots of thin, deep lines across his stomach that immediately began welling blood.

He screeched in pain and lashed out at his attacker.

She calmly shoved him to the side mercilessly, and to his horror he realised there was no ground beneath him. He fell 100 tail lengths into the water, the force causing him to sink. Bubbles escaped his mouth as he desperately tried to breathe.

Feathertail saw the bubbles from atop the cliff, punishing Crowfeather for moving on after her. She turned her back and walked off, as the last bubbles rose to the surface.

Crowfeather was gone forever.


End file.
